Like a Bird
by Rainfall04
Summary: When the Graysons fell they left behind two children. What happens when one of them is taken by the shadows and the other is adopted by Gotham's own billionaire playboy? What happens when Sparrow finds someone she thought was dead? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I Don't Own Justice
1. Prologue

**Okay so I've had this idea for a long time and it keeps interfering with my other stories so I had to write it down. Basically, this is a prologue so you can see how certain things happened and get a little insight into how things went down** _ **that**_ **day. So Richard is going to be eight in the beginning and his sister is seven, don't question it. Okay now onto my story.**

The atmosphere around the big top was almost palpable as two impatient children peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Avis, Richard, come here." A mediumly tall lady with blond hair and bright eyes called from the dressing area. Exchanging quick glances, the two children turned and ran towards the women.

"Ce este mama?"( _What is it Mother?_ ) The boy asked

"I have a present for you two." She answered with a smile, "Follow me." Both children quickly fell into step behind their mother as she led them out of the tent and and round the back. There, waiting for them, was a tall man with very dark hair and dark brown eyes and a large smile on his face.

"Ce este papa? Care e surpriza?" ( _What is it papa? What's the surprise?_ ) The little girl asked with excitement. Slowly, the man pulled something out from behind him. The little boy gasped in excitement and raced forward to grab the gift. The girl followed more hesitantly until she could clearly see what her father was giving them. As she took hold of the beautiful fabric, she turned towards her brother. Bright blue eyes met dark brown and the two let out an identical giggle before racing off to try on their new costumes. The boy, not forgetting his manners stopped and turned back before scrunching his face up in concentration.

"T-thank you mami și tati."

"Very good Richard!" His mother said excitedly and smiled when Richard beamed at her

"You're welcome son." His father said. With that, the young boy turned back around and sprinted to the dressing area where his sister was currently examining her new getup.

"Nu sunt aceste noi costume uimitoare?" (" _Aren't these new costumes amazing?"_ ) She asked as he arrived

"Am vorbit engleză!" (" _I spoke english!"_ ) He said, "si da, ele sunt destul de cool." (" _and yes, they are pretty cool."_ ) After changing into a new outfit of his own, he took a moment to really look at it. It was a silvery white with an elaborate design sewn into it with blue thread. His sister's was almost identical to his except that the design on hers was shaped more like a sparrow and had gold thread whereas his resembled more of a robin. His sister looked up at him after finishing her own examination and smiled broadly at him. Her brown eyes twinkling with anticipation and her blond hair dancing with circus lights.

"Știi ce înseamnă acest, drept Avis?" (" _You know what this means, right Avis?"_ ) He asked. Avis nodded excitedly as she stared into her brother's bright blue eyes.

"Vom ajunge pentru a efectua. Vom ajunge pentru a acoperi real!" (" _We get to perform. We get to fly for real!"_ ) She responded. As the two siblings looked at each other, they couldn't help but let out a joyous laugh. They were going to be allowed to do a quadruple somersault for the first time in front of a real audience. Avis and Richard startled when their father and mother appeared behind them.

"Are you ready?" Mary Grayson asked and then smiled when her kids both gave vigorous nods "Well then, we had better get to the big top." As the family of four made their way to the tent, the adults looked at each other and exchanged slightly worried expressions before letting the rush of the circus take control. A few minutes later, they were gathered in front of the curtain and waited for the last act to come through before heading out and making their way to the trapeze stands. Richard went up first on one side and Avis started up the pole parallel to his. Once all four members of the act were standing on the two platforms, they heard the familiar words and began to wave to the crowd.

"-The only aerialist group to complete a quadruple somersault, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, The Flying Graysons!" The crowd roared in anticipation as the Graysons began to jump off the platforms and complete a rather impressive looking routine. After the opening, the parents took off and completed a duet before handing it off to their children. As Richard flipped himself forward and grabbed his sister's hands, he couldn't help the broad grin that split his face. Avis had a similar smile as she launched her brother towards the other trapeze and then jumped after him doing a somersault in the process. The crowd roared in amazement and awe as the two youngest seemed to fly. Really fly. The parents were amazing but the kids were….they could fly. Finally, it came time for the big finale. The audience cheered as John Grayson did a quadruple somersault and latched onto a swinging trapeze before readying himself to catch his wife. Mary gracefully jumped into the air and completed her trick before catching her husband's waiting hands and then spun her body so that he was holding her feet. As Richard moved to jump, he heard a strange creaking sound and glanced upwards only to realize that the bolts were gone. Whipping his head around, he locked eyes with Avis and saw his own horrified expression reflected there before both kids lunged forward in a vain attempt to catch their mother's outstretched hands as both of their parents fell to their deaths.

"Mami, tati no!" Avis screamed as she collapsed onto the platform and began to sob. Richard couldn't help his own cries as he held his sister tightly. What happened after that was a blur. Somehow, he ended up on the ground with his sister's hand clenched tightly in his own as police and EMT's flitted about the scene. As Richard's shocked eyes roamed the scene, he noticed a strangely dressed man and was confused when he beckoned for Richard to come to him. Still holding his sister's hand, he slowly made his way over to the man. He was too confused and shocked at the moment to think clearly and so he walked until he was right in front of the man. The guy just looked at him strangely before turning around and walking out of the big top. Richard wasn't really sure what happened next but somehow found himself outside the tent. Alone. Somewhere he had let go of his sister. As Richard's sluggish brain realized this, he turned to go back towards the circus tent where he assumed his sister was. He needed her right now. Unfortunately, before he could take a step, a hand grabbed him from behind and pressed a cloth against his face. Richard gagged and tried in vain to escape but soon he admitted defeat as his vision darkened and his eyes closed.

Inside, the tent, Avis was panicking. Her mami and tati just died and now she had lost her brother. As she spun in a circle her breathing picked up until she was almost to the point of hyperventilating. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a tall man in a fancy suit with dark hair and blue eyes. He kneeled down and looked at her before saying something in english. Avis was too scared and confused at the moment to try and figure it out so she just stood there and, to her shock and amazement, felt tears start to stream from her eyes.

"Unde e fratele meu? Nu pot să găsesc pe fratele meu. De ce au murit? De ce au murit?" (" _Where's my brother? I can't find my brother. Why did they die? Why did they die?"_ ) As Avis began to cry harder as she repeated the last phrase the man seemed to realize something.

"Ești fratele lipsește?" (" _Your brother is missing?"_ ) He asked, and to her amazement, in romanian. Nodding her head she confirmed his statement before the weight of that statement actually sank in. Her brother was missing. Her. Brother. Was. Missing.

"Trebuie să-l găsesc! Vă rugăm să trebuie să găsiți fratele meu!" (" _You have to find him! Please you must find my brother!"_ ) Avis realized that she was breathing hard again and tried desperately to calm herself.

"Nu -ți face griji, am să-l găsesc" (" _Don't worry, I'll find him."_ ) Avis met the man's eyes and saw the promise there before allowing herself to calm down as much as possible. Slowly, her mind wandered back to the image of her broken parents and she found herself crying again. Only this time, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and, desperate for physical comfort, latched herself onto the man in the fancy suit. He was surprised to say the least but soon found himself returning the hug, if only halfheartedly, and making a silent vow to find her brother. In fact, he needed to get started right away and search the area for clues but…..the little girl needed him for right now, so, he would stay. But right when he got home, he was going straight to the batcave to work his magic. He would find the boy.

 **Okay before people start to freak out, NO, I am not bailing on my other stories I just couldn't write them cause I had this floating around in my head and have already created a whole storyline for this (I just haven't written it yet) so I needed to get it down on paper. I know this was a bit unclear and ruched? at parts but it was because I wrote in about an hour and had to take a few breaks during the process. Once again, I am not bailing on my other stories, in fact I plan to have an update for** _ **What Lies in The Shadows**_ **(WLITS) by the end of the week, and** _ **Let fly Loose**_ **(LFL) will soon follow. Review button is down there so please tell me what you think and I don't care if you yell at me for writing three stories at once I just like getting reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hurray! An update! So I've decided that I really like this story and might update it more often than my other stories. I love getting reviews from you guys so please don't stop doing that. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sparrow let out a gleeful laugh as she completed a triple flip before landing safely on the rooftop and grappling off to the next one. Her silver lined cape fluttering in the night sky as it trailed behind her. As she landed on another rooftop, Sparrow took a moment to survey the surrounding area and gave a nod of satisfaction at the lack of suspicious characters. Turning around, she once again shot off her grappling hook before launching herself off the roof. It was a surprisingly clear night in Gotham and their wasn't much wind save for the slight breeze that brushed through her hair as she completed her round. The moon was out and for once you could see the stars. As Sparrow flew through Gotham she couldn't help but marvel at how strange her life was. Six years ago, her parents were killed and her brother disappeared. Shortly after that, she was adopted by Gotham's own billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne who, surprisingly, ran around dressed as a bat every night. About four years ago, Sparrow was created and Avis joined her adopted father in a life of crime fighting. Three years ago, she caught the man who killed her parents and put him in jail only for him to be broken out and killed three weeks later. Sparrow frowned as she landed on the next rooftop. Despite knowing that killing was wrong, she couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied that he had been killed. Oh well, no use thinking about the past. Shaking herself lightly, she launched her line once again and landed on top of the Wayne Enterprises building a.k.a. The big bad bat's favorite perch. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And the waiting games shall now commence! /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Avis thought comically as she sat down and draped her legs over the side of the building. However she didn't have to wait long. Sparrow tensed slightly when she heard the light rustle of fabric but relaxed when she identified it as Batman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What took you so long?" She asked cockily. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Report." Avis snorted at his response before launching into a brief report of her patrol which included several stopped muggings and one attempted robbery. Batman nodded when she was finished./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I expect a full and detailed report when we get back to the cave."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes sir!" Sparrow gave a mock salute and then smirked at him when he glared at her/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's yes /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Captain./spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Sparrow laughed at his response before jumping off the building. She let herself fall for as long as possible before shooting out her line and swinging off towards where the batmobile was parked. She found Batman already there and waiting. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How did he get here so fast?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What took you so long?" He asked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Haha very funny." Sparrow replied as she climbed into the famed vehicle. Batman soon followed her and then they were on their way. The ride to the bat cave was relatively silent as both parts of the duo were lost in their thoughts. Sparrow smiled as they pulled into the batcave and Alfred came into view. She hoped he made cookies. As Sparrow climbed out of the vehicle, she took off her black domino mask and went to change. She stopped in front of the mirror to admire her costume. It had a light blue top with quarter length sleeves and silver buckles. A silver utility belt crossed her waist and held all of her many gadgets. She had black gloves with silver accents and black pixie boots that also had silver accents. However, her favorite part of her costume was the cape. It had a black coat on the outside and a shiny silver lining on the inside. All in all, Avis was proud of her outfit and felt a thrill every time she saw it. It meant that she could be Sparrow the crimefighter of Gotham and not just Avis the circus girl who lost her family in a tragic "accident." After changing into civies, Avis left the changing area and entered the main cavern only to pause when she saw Bruce hunched over the computer in his big leather chair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Trouble?" She asked as she walked over/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""More like the lack of." Avis smiled at that response before leaning over to see what he was looking at./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Shadows?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""While out on patrol I saw a man get murdered. I was to far away to stop it." Avis could hear regret in his voice but knew not to read much into it, "After scouting the surrounding area, I found another man, probably hired muscle, and after a brief talk, he told me it was the shadows who killed him."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The shadows haven't been active in Gotham for quite some time now." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Obviously something is going on." The unspoken /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I will figure it out /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"was obvious in the now silent cave. Avis watched as Bruce typed, bringing up pages upon pages of information. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Master Bruce, Mistress Avis," Both bats jumped at the sudden voice and turned to look at their loyal butler, "Dinner is ready." Avis and Bruce exchanged glances before silently agreeing that Alfred's dinner was not to be missed under any circumstances. Quickly, the two raced up the stairs and found themselves seated at the table and eating a delicious meal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*********LINEBREAK THING*********/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stop." The command rang out through the large room and all the figures who were still able to, snapped to attention. "Not good enough. You took out each of the men in the same way, if you had actually killed them, I could have tracked you down based on your style of killing. You need to be more….spontaneous." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes master." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Clean up here and then you may have free time." With that, the man, master, left the room. Sighing, Nighthawk shuffled over towards all the weapons that had been thrown during his training session and tried to think of more ways to be "spontaneous". He let a brief smile show at the realization that that was the only correction his master had given him. Ghost Rider, the man designated to train him, was one of the more experienced assassins in the league and was a pretty strict master. He had a black and white suit. His white top has black accents and spring loaded knives on each of his black gloves. He had a gray utility belt that held all of his guns and ammunition. He had two VMPs strapped to his back and a white lined black cape to cover them up. His black pants were accented with white as well as his boots and he had a full white face mask with a black visor. Nighthawk's own outfit was radically different. While his master's suit was composed of bright white and gray, his was made of a dark blue material with white /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"accents/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". He had black gloves and boots as well as a black domino mask to cover his identity. He did have a white utility belt that housed many nifty gadgets. He had a matching pair of katanas strapped to his back and a matching set of knives strapped to either side of his boots. He did have two pistol tucked into the back of his belt although he didn't like using them. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Does the little birdy have to stay and clean up?" Nighthawk sighed at the silky voice and turned to look at the intruder. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Does the old cat have nothing better to do?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aww you know you love me." Chesire said as she got closer. Nighthawk couldn't keep the smile off his face anymore. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's nice to see you again Chesh."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Same here Hawk." Ever since he had first been taken by the league, Cheshire had sort of become his big sister. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So how's Alice?" He asked with a smirk/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Seems she actually ran off to wonderland and joined the heroes." Hawk couldn't help it when his eyes widened/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She actually succeeded?" He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous before dismissing the feeling. Even if he could get out, where would he go? His parents died at the circus and his sister was killed shortly after that. Letting out a sigh, he went back to cleaning up, "Lucky her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Need some help?" Cheshire asked, Hawk took the cue and changed topics/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure, my Master said I could have free time after I was done so maybe we can hang out afterwards." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hmmm, sounds nice but I have plans so it can't take that long." Hawk smirked before casually asking/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Those plans don't include Roy do they?" He laughed as Cheshire did a double take before glaring at him/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No they don't." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Awww, Chesh, you know I was kidding." He laughed more as she glared at him. "So, you gonna help me?" He asked, motioning to the scattered weapons/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What did you do wrong this time?" She asked as they began to pick up again/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Took out my enemies to similarly. Master said I could be tracked that way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ghost is a very strict teacher." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tell me about it. I don't know how he got that way, his master basically lets me do whatever I want when he trains me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ghost's master does seem like the more lenient type."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you just going to keep stating the obvious?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." Nighthawk let out a sigh before putting away the last shuriken./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All done, wanna go somewhere now?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure, I hear there's a new pizza place near the movie theater."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sweet, let's change and meet in five at the main door."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." As the two parted ways, Nighthawk felt a stab of sadness as he thought about how Jade was practically his sister. He wouldn't ever be able to forget his younger sister and smiled sadly as he thought of her. Shaking himself, Nighthawk finished changing and headed towards the main door to wait for Cheshire. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nighthawk." Hawk snapped to attention as his master entered the area "If you happen to see a Donald Regario, kill him." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes master." Ghost nodded at him before leaving just as Cheshire, now Jade, arrived/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What was that?" She asked as she pointed to the retreating form./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gave me a side mission to complete."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yea. Oh is right." as the two assassins headed out, the younger of the two couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #212121; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And that's that. I decided to do a cliffhanger-ish ending just to see what would happen. Please review and tell me what you think or ask questions either works./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div 


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so before I begin this new chapter, yes SofieButterfly, you helped. As of now, I do not have a set update time for this story because it's kind of just a spontaneous story. And in response to Esther Coutoi, I am fifteen. Thank you for the reviews guys they are always appreciated. Also I apologize for my extremely late update. I did not have access to a computer for the past week so I couldn't really type as fast as I wanted to. Thanks for understanding. *Smirks slightly***

"I can't believe they actually called that food!" Dick yelled

"I know," Jade couldn't stop laughing, "It was like a poisonous rock that had melted cheese on it!"

"Man, that place should just close down before they get bombed." After Dick and Jade had left the Shadows headquarters, they had gone to the new pizza place and had promptly been thrown out since they wouldn't stop talking about how bad the food was. It didn't help that they attempted to make other customers try their food in order to make sure it wasn't just theirs. After that little debacle, they had walked to the nearby movie theatre and watched, made fun of, a movie about ninjas.

"Well this was fun but I gotta go." stated Jade

"Awww really?"

"Plans remember."

"Oh right. Plans" Dick replied with a smirk

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" he replied innocently

"Your face did." Dick laughed at her before flipping away and down an alley. When Jade caught up with him, he was in his Nighthawk uniform. Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I have a side mission remember?"

"Oh right. Is that why you've been so tense tonight?"

"What? No! I'm not scared of a mission!" Jade looked at him curiously before dropping the matter and finding her own shadowed spot to change.

"I'm not scared Jade," Nighthawk stated as he looked at the ground, "I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight." When he looked back up, Cheshire was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Well, just make sure you take out the guy and take him out…..spontaneously?" Hawk laughed loudly

"Chesh that makes no sense!"

"Yeah whatever, I'm gonna go. Good luck with your side project."

"Thanks, good luck with your plans." Nighthawk let out a cackle and flipped away into the darkness before he could hear her response. Shooting off a grapple hook, he took off into the night.

*****LINEBREAK THING*****

It wasn't that hard to locate Donald Regario. He was a short squat man with a balding head and a scruffy beard. Nighthawk sighed as he observed the building that housed his wanted criminal. It was a simple two story with crumbling walls and moldy roofs. He could see some hired muscle walking around which meant that Donald was either in a meeting or was paranoid. Unsheathing one of his katanas, Nighthawk silently dropped to the ground and crept forward. He waited until the guard turned the corner before moving towards the building. This shouldn't take too long. Nighthawk gently eased the door open and froze when it gave a loud creek. When nothing happened afterwards, he let out a breath and moved into the old building. Or, he would have if he hadn't run smack dab into one of the guards.

"Intruder!" Nighthawk quickly silenced the man but the damage had been done. As more men began to flood the hallway he wondered why he hadn't used a window to break in.

"Well I'd love to stay and play but I have some business with your boss." Hawk said while slowly spinning his katana.

"We'll give you one chance to turn around and leave." One of the guards yelled. Nighthawk sighed. Why can't they ever just let me pass?

"I'm giving you one warning. Let me pass or you're going to get hurt." The man who had spoken earlier let out a big laugh before pointing a fat finger in his direction

"The only one getting hurt will be you."

"I warned you." Nighthawk unsheathed his other katana and stepped towards the mass of men. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. Nighthawk jumped forward and kicked a guy in the face while at the same time, stabbing the guy next to him. As Hawk moved into a roll, he stuck out both his katanas and hit any unlucky souls who were in his way. Once he hit the ground, Nighthawk sprang up and over another man's head then quickly spun around and killed him. All in all, it took about 60 seconds for him to dispatch all of the men. Putting away his katanas, Nighthawk looked around at the now silent hallway. Why didn't I use a window? He wondered again. Oh well, time to take care of his target. Nighthawk moved silently out of the hallway and up the stairs before stopping in front of a closed door. He could hear muffled sounds coming from behind the door and after listening more closely, he could identify two different people breathing very fast. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for them. Quickly shaking his head to get rid of the feeling, Nighthawk slammed the door with his foot and watched as it flew off its hinges and splintered on the ground. Gunshots rang out throughout the old building as the two men began to fire off rounds as fast as possible. The assassin avoided them as he flipped across the room and promptly disarmed both men.

"P-p-please don't h-hurt me!" Nighthawk scoffed at Donald before looking at the other man.

"Who are you." Nighthawk didn't really phrase it as a question and the other man was quick to respond

"M-my name is Oliver G-garrter." Nighthawk quickly whipped out a katana and pointed it at Donald who was trying to escape. The man froze where he was.

"Well Oliver, unless you wish to die, I suggest you exit the room as quickly as possible before killing you becomes a necessity." Before Nighthawk had finished his statement, the man had begun to sprint for the door and disappeared down the stairs.

"Now then," he turned back to Donald, "The league of shadows has decided your fate." Nighthawk took a step forward and pressed the end of his blade to Donald's chest "Do have any last messages you would like delivered to anyone before you die?" Hawk knew that it wasn't normal for an assassin to ask that but he had decided long ago that if he must be a killer, he would at least be a considerate one. Donald gaped at him before quickly spurting out a few tell my X-wife this and tell my sons that. Eventually the man finished and Nighthawk nodded to him.

"Your messages will be delivered." With that, he stabbed the man through the heart.

******LINEBREAK THINGY******

After returning to the base, Nighthawk had reported to his master before shutting himself in his room. He still wasn't sure why the nagging feeling of something bad happening had stayed with him, but he couldn't get rid of it. He had completed his mission and his master was pleased (although he wasn't happy that I hadn't used a window), he had also not been caught during the whole fiasco so there really wasn't any need for him to feel this way. Rolling over once again, Nighthawk dismissed the feeling as paranoia. It had happened before. Usually the feeling was trustworthy and warned him of danger but occasionally, nothing happened and the feeling eventually went away. Nighthawk sighed as he rolled over once more and decided to do some training if sleep wasn't going to come to him. As he got out of bed, he paused. Maybe something happened to Cheshire. He frowned. No, she would have called and alerted someone if she was in need of help so it wasn't her. Oh well, if he couldn't pinpoint the feelings origin, there was no need to dwell on it. Nighthawk resumed his trek to the training room and quickly began a training routine. The whole time he was bothered by the feeling of something bad to come.

*****LINEBREAK THING*****

Avis glared at her reflection sourly. It's not that she didn't like the dress, she just didn't like the dress. Know what I mean? It was a blue lace gown with a strap over one shoulder and a slit from the bottom of her dress to her mid thigh. There was a simple white bow tied around her waist and she was wearing a pair of white heels. Her hair was up and she had an expensive looking necklace and a pair of earrings and well as a matching bracelet. I hate charity balls. Avis thought as she glared once more at her reflection before stomping out of her room and down the stairs to the foyer. As she moodily picked at her dress, Bruce Wayne entered the foyer and smiled lightly as his adopted daughter's discomfort.

"Master Wayne, Mistress Avis, we must leave now if we wish to arrive on time." Avis looked up sharply at Alfred's sudden appearance before tossing a glare at her new father

"Do I have to go to this stupid ball?"

"Give me one reason why you shouldn't and no, you can't use superheroing as an excuse." Bruce raised an eyebrow as Avis looked at the ground and muttered something "What was that?"

"Morgan Strauler." Bruce couldn't help as the laugh escaped his mouth "It's not funny!" Avis cried as she glared at him "He keeps following me everywhere, he's ugly, he's fat, and he smells bad!" She couldn't believe that he was laughing at her. This was a very serious matter and needed to be addressed.

"How about we make a deal?" Avis raised an eyebrow and beckoned for him to continue "If you can survive the night and avoid this 'Morgan Strauler,' I will allow you to spend the night at the cave." Bruce watched as his new daughter's eyes lit up as she furiously shook her head up and down

"Deal!"

"Master Wayne, Mistress Grayson. We must leave now." Father and daughter exchanged one last glance before rushing out to the waiting limo. They may be Batman and Sparrow but neither wanted to face the wrath of Alfred. Avis looked out the window at the receding image of the manor before starting to make plans to avoid Morgan. Shouldn't be too hard. Avis smirked as she envisioned a fat Morgan trying to keep up with her. Tonight might actually be relatively fun.

*****LINEBREAK THING*****

"Apprentice." Nighthawk stopped mid swing and turned around to face Ghost Rider

"Master?"

"You have a new mission." Hawk mentally sighed at the idea of having to kill another person

"What is the assignment?" He asked his master

"As you know, Queen Industries will be hosting a charity ball tonight. Bruce Wayne is supposed to be there. The league wants him gone so make sure he is dead before morning."

"Yes master." Nighthawk dipped his head respectfully as Ghost Rider turned around and left the training room.

"Well Bruce Wayne," Nighthawk said to the empty room, "I hope for your sake and mine that you have good body guards." Sighing once more, Hawk moved and began to clean up the room before going off to plan his assassination.

 **So I am going to leave it at a cliffhanger partly cause it's fun and partly cause I do not feel like writing the charity ball yet. I will probably have the next update out sometime near the middle of next week so you don't have to wait that long. Anyway, please review and ask questions or tell me what you think. I love getting them. Till next week**.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay I am really sorry about updating late (not really) but there was a lot going on. So this chapter took me a while to write mostly because I wasn't quite sure how I wanted Dick and Avis to "meet" it is also a lot…..longer than the others so….yea.**

 **WILL BE EXPLAINED**

 **Why Dick didn't know that his sister, who was adopted by BRUCE WAYNE, was still alive**

 **Avis's relation to the team**

 **Some background on Ghost Rider**

 **If these aren't explained in this chapter, they will be explained in the near future.**

 **Now, without further ado, on to the story!**

 **p.s. Roy is in this chapter ;)**

"Are you ready?" The man looked to the young lady sitting across from him. They were both smartly dressed and had on expensive looking suits.

"Does it matter?" The man smirked at the girl's response before taking a deep breath and opening the limo door. Blinding flashes of light greeted the two as they stepped out of their vehicle and onto the "runway." Avis pasted on a fake smile as she waved politely to the reporters snapping pictures and thrusting microphones at her. Bruce moved through the entourage quickly and Avis had to speed walk to keep up with him. When the two of them finally made it into Oliver Queen's mansion, Bruce slowed down and moved to walk next to her.

"Remember, I get to go to spend the night at the cave after this." Avis whispered fiercely and then smirked as Bruce frowned slightly. He had forgotten about that.

"Go find Roy." Bruce said before shooing her away and moving towards the large mob of girls surrounding Oliver. Avis walked slowly into the crowd as she searched for her friend but stopped when she spotted someone else. Morgan Strauler in all his non existent glory. Avis spun around immediately and speed walked through the crowds in an attempt to avoid being spotted by him.

"Avis!" Letting out a huge sigh and gritting her teeth, Avis turned ever so slowly and came face to face with Morgan.

"Morgan." She said

"How come you didn't come say hi earlier? I saw you walk in." Morgan looked at her with annoyingly big eyes and waited for her reply

"I was looking for my friend Roy." Morgan's face fell for a moment and Avis almost felt bad for him but then remembered who she was talking to, "Look Morgan it was nice to see you but I need to ask Roy something about….um….," Avis looked around quickly as she tried to think of a reason to leave, "Politics! I have to ask him about politics." Avis walked away before Morgan could reply and was very satisfied to see that he wasn't following her. Well that's a first. Now where to find Roy? Usually he hated these types of events so he would probably be around the edges of the crowd. Avis moved toward the walls of the ballroom, stopping to say hi to a few people, and was very satisfied to see a familiar red head leaning against the doorframe and glaring at everyone.

"Roy!" The teen's head snapped in her direction and a smile spread across his face before he walked toward her. They met at the edge of the crowd

"Avis! How have you been?" She smirked at him before responding

"Oh you know same ol same ol. Gotham seems a bit more calm right now though." Roy frowned at her response before looking around at the surrounding people. There was a group of girls whispering and together and throwing looks toward him. Avis saw Roy grimace as one of them began to walk over towards them.

"So you got a new library? Can you show me?" Avis held out her arm and Roy took it. He gave her a thankful look as he led her out of the room and into one of the hallways.

"Thanks for the save back there, I thought I was going to have to deal with another ogling fangirl."

"No problem _Speedy._ "

"Anyway, what about Gotham being calm?" Avis frowned as she thought about the seemingly missing crime from the crime capital

"The crime rates have been a lot lower, gang bosses and other various criminals have been turning up dead though so obviously something's going on. Bruce thinks it might have something to do with the league of shadows." Avis watched as Roy processed the information and waited to see what he would say.

"Have there been any leads at all?"

"No and the murders seem completely random." Now it was Roy who frowned

"I'll see what I can find out." Avis blinked in surprise

"What do you mean? I didn't ask you to help, I was just explains the situation. Besides, there is no way that Bruce will let you into Gotham and I'm not giving you any of our information." Roy just gave a weird look and walked

"We should, probably get back to the party, Ollie will have my head if I skip and Bruce will murder me if he finds out I skipped with _you_." Avis nodded and headed back the way they came

"Well we wouldn't want Bruce to kill you." Roy smirked back at her and took her arm once again. When Avis made it back to the ballroom, she fully expected a bunch of girls to swarm the young man beside her but she was surprised to find that they were all grouped together again and were whispering about someone else. Avis followed the looks that the girls were throwing towards their new target and was surprised to see a young boy who looked about her age. His back was to her and she couldn't help but try and crane her neck to see his face. Roy seemed to realize what she was doing and glared at her.

"Since when did you care about boys?"

"Roy I'm a girl, by definition, I will have to find guys attractive." She was still trying to maneuver the two of them closer to the new boy. Roy simply grumbled something in response and then proceeded to make a path towards the kid. Avis felt slightly panicked at the thought of actually talking to him but then reasoned that Sparrow, partner to the dark night, should not be afraid of a teenage boy.

"Excuse me," Roy said lightly. The boy turned towards her and Avis felt her breath catch in her throat. His eyes were beautiful. Avis could only remember one pair of eyes that had looked so blue or so knowing. "My name is Roy Harper and this is my friend Avis Wayne." Avis cleared her head and reached out to shake his hand

"James Dougan, please to meet you." James reached out and took her hand in a shake before turning towards Roy and shaking his hand as well. Avis still couldn't stop looking at his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No no, it's just that your eyes, they're so…..blue." She finished lamely. James seemed to study her for a moment before deeming her worthy of a response

"Lots of people say that. Well it was nice to meet you and hopefully I will see you again but I have to go." James nodded to me before leaving quickly

"Well that was rude." Avis looked at Roy and noticed that he was again frowning.

"Well I wouldn't want to stay around if some weird girl was staring at me." Roy scoffed at her response before looking around the room.

"We should go find Bruce and Ollie, it's almost time for them to speak." Avis nodded her agreement and the two of them set of in the direction of their guardians.

*****Earlier That Day*****

Dick stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was…..odd. He had gone undercover in order to complete missions before but, he had only had to wear a tuxedo for three of those missions. After planning his night, Dick had gone and picked out a plain black tuxedo with a normal white undershirt and a blue bow tie. Sadly, Dick was sure that the tie would end up killing him before he completed his mission.

"Your car leaves in an hour." Dick calmly turned around to face his master before bowing his head and following him out the door. "What is your plan tonight?" Dick looked at him questioningly before reciting his agenda for the ball.

"After I arrive at the front, I will enter the gala and locate any possible threats as well as identify the target and any security he might have. When Oliver invites Wayne to speak in front of the people, I will move to a balcony and...well, you get the rest." Ghost Rider nodded approvingly before stopping in front of the car.

"After you complete you mission, report to bunker 27." Dick shot him another confused look "You have an appointment with Psimon." Richard felt his heart clench at the thought of having the telepath roaming through his head again. Of course, it's not like he wasn't used to it. Ever since he first arrived, the league had made sure that he could face a telepath if he were ever drawn into a mental fight. Dick nodded to Ghost Rider and then climbed into the car and watched as the headquarters behind him faded. Once he was sure that the building was out of sight and that he was alone, he relaxed his tense muscles. Richard turned around and let out a loud sigh before tentatively allowing his emotions free. He didn't want to kill Bruce Wayne. He never wanted to kill anyone but he had to complete the mission or else. Briefly, his mind flashed to his parents and he thought about what they would think of him now. Dick frowned and buried that thought deep within his mind. He couldn't afford to think about them. It would interfere with the mission. Secretly Dick knew he only wanted to avoid the pain that always accompanied anything related to his family. Gotham blurred past his window as the car drew closer to Star city. The slums began to turn into more sturdy buildings and then into more spaced out housing. Eventually, the city all but disappeared and was replaced by gently rolling fields. Dick smiled to himself as he watched the farms zoom past him. Even if he was on an assassin mission, that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the countryside. After about 45 minutes, the looming City of Star became visible in the distance and Richard began to review his plan. He would be arriving shortly.

*****LINEBREAK THINGAMAJIG*****

The first thing Dick noticed when he entered Oliver Queen's mansion was the large group of girls who were grouped together around two well dressed men. Richard narrowed his eyes as he identified them as Queen and Wayne. As he scanned the area around the two billionaires, no security guards could be seen and Dick raised an eyebrow in surprise. Maybe the guard were dressed as party goers. A loud laugh caught his attention and he turned around to see another group of girls, five of them, looking at him. _Well, well, well, looks like I have some fangirls._ Dick frowned, these girls could become a problem. Focusing on the group again, Dick noticed that one of them had started to walk towards him. Richard casually turned and began to head over to the refreshment table. He was satisfied to see that the girl had stopped following him and returned to her friends. As Dick scanned the crowds once more, he felt a moment of panic when he couldn't spot Wayne. He was about to go find him when a young voice spoke behind him.

"Excuse me," Dick turned around in surprise and studied the newcomer, he looked to be about sixteen or seventeen and had spiky red hair. Dick could tell that he was in shape and faintly wondered about it. Moving his attention to the young girl standing next to the redhead, he was surprised to see that she looked to be around his age. "My name is Roy Harper and this is my friend Avis Wayne." At her name, Avis stuck out her hand and Richard took it lightly

"James Dougan, pleased to meet you." Dick turned and shook Roy's hand as well before noticing that the girl was staring at him intently "Is something wrong?"

"No, no it's just that your eyes, they're so…..blue." Dick blinked slowly and looked at her more closely. She had blond hair and deep brown eyes as well as a thin frame and what seemed like a long faded tan. Dick focused on her eyes again and felt something flicker in his mind for a moment before it was gone. Before he could try and figure out what it had been, he realized that Avis was waiting for a response.

"Lots of people say that," Dick shook his head slightly and straightened his jacket, "Well it was nice to meet you but I have to go." He gave a quick nod to the both of them before shuffling off and moving to locate his target. He faintly heard one of them say something about him being rude but pushed it out of his mind. He had a billionaire to kill. He had walked maybe four feet before he stopped mid stride as realization hit. Avis Wayne. He was going to kill her father. Dick felt dread harden in his stomach as he looked back over his shoulder for the young girl only to be met with and empty snack table. Maybe he could get Avis out of here while Bruce gave his speech so that she wouldn't have to watch him die. No. He couldn't afford to think of her when he still needed to locate his target. Just then, a booming voice was heard through a microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight." Dick looked sharply to his left and spotted Oliver Queen standing on some sort of portable stage, Bruce Wayne was visible to his left. Dick smiled at relocating his target before heading off to the side and into one of the many hallways. Richard quickly made his way up the stairs and to one of the balconies overlooking the ballroom. Quickly, he shed his tuxedo revealing his Nighthawk suit underneath. As he reached into a spare pocket, he pulled out his mask and sealed it to his face before turning and pulling a black bag out from its hiding place. Nighthawk worked quietly and efficiently as he listened to the speech taking place below him. He would only get one shot at this so it would have to be near the beginning of Wayne's speech. Nighthawk finished loading the mag and slapped it into his sniper before positioning it so that he had a clear shot of the stage. He finished his set up and was pleased to hear Oliver's next words.

"And now, a few words from Bruce Wayne, CEO of Waynetech Enterprises." An applause followed the man's words as Bruce stepped onto the stage and Oliver sat down. Nighthawk breathed in deeply and steadied his gun. Wayne began to speak. Focusing on his breathing, Nighthawk counted his breaths before inhaling one last time and pulling the trigger.

 **So this chapter is way longer than it was supposed to be but at the same time it doesn't have everything I wanted to get out. Please tell me what you think of this chapter (other than it being super long) and ask any questions that you may have. I will try to answer them via pming or posting a general answer in the next update. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! So If you read my last authors note thing, I'm assuming you saw my list of "will be explained". This chapter will show you why Dick didn't recognize his sister when he saw her and will also give. A little bit of GR'a background. Also, not in any way related to the story, could someone please so,aim the difference between OC and OOC 'cause I have no clue what it is.**

 **ONE SWEAR WORD USED IN THIS CHAPTER**

 _Previously:_

 _Wayne began to speak. Focusing on his breathing, Nighthawk counted his breaths before inhaling one last time and pulling the trigger._

Hawk watched as the bullet sped towards its target. It wasn't going to miss. A small smirk made its way onto his face in the split seconds before the bullet made impact. Only, it didn't hit the target. Nighthawk cursed loudly as a someone stood up and intercepted the bullet. As he vaulted down into the main party room hawk ignored the screams and ran towards the billionaire only to be stopped halfway by an arrow being pointed at his head.

"Don't. Move." Nighthawk cocked his head and observed the unexpected archer. He had spiky red hair, a black domino mask, a red and black vest, black fingerless gloves, and black pants as well as black boots. To top it all off, he had a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back and a bow in his hand which was currently pointed at Nighthawk's chest. He couldn't help it. Nighthawk laughed.

"Oh wow, you really are terrible at this aren't you?" Red Arrow narrowed his eyes in confusion but didn't lower his weapon, Nighthawk had to give him points for that

"What do you mean?"

"Um let me see. I am a highly trained assassin who couldn't be bothered by a simple bow and arrow while you are a lone, partially trained archer with anger issues who can't work with others. I'd say it's an even match wouldn't you?" Nighthawk smirked as the hero narrowed his eyes even further but was surprised when Red Arrow suddenly returned his smirk.

"Who said I was alone?" Nighthawk instinctively spun around to block something and was very surprised to see a girl in a mask staring back at him with a vicious glare. She was also wearing a domino mask, a light blue top with quarter length sleeves and silver buckles, she also had a silver utility belt crossing her waist and black gloves with silver accents as well as black pixie boots that also had silver accents.

"Well hello there." He stated before the girl attempted to punch him in the face and he had to dodge away.

"I will say Speedy, I'm impressed with your choice of friends but isn't she a little young for you?" The archer's face turned crimson and Nighthawk laughed maniacally as he turned his attention back towards the newcomer, only, she wasn't in a fighting stance anymore. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What? Not up to fighting anymore little girl?"

"Don't call her that!" Oops, he forgot about the archer. Nighthawk quickly spun out of the way as Red Arrow swung his bow at him and promptly kicked him in the face. The archer swayed for a second and Nighthawk took the opportunity to punch him. In the face. Hard. Red Arrow fell to ground knocked cold. As Nighthawk spun back to face the girl he caught a flash of black out of the corner of his eye and was reminded of why he had come in the first place. He'd forgotten about Wayne. Nighthawk cursed as he realized his mistake and hoped at maybe his punishment wouldn't be too severe. He found himself glaring at the girl.

"You made me lose my target girl." The girl seemed to shake herself awake before weekly returning his glare

"My name is sparrow." Sparrow. The name rang around in his head and he briefly lost focus as his mind was filled with an image of a faceless laughing blond haired girl. No! He couldn't think about that. He had a mission to complete. Or, sort of.

"Who are you." Nighthawk whipped around and almost ran straight into the black armor of Gotham's own dark knight.

"Why hello bats." Looks like he might be able to succeed after all "I hate to disappoint but the only name I can offer you is Nighthawk." Hawk bowed theatrically and turned his body so that he could keep both of the conscious vigilantes in his sight.

"So whatever happened to that poor guy who got shot?" The lenses on both of their masks widened and he noticed how they exchanged a quick glance before Sparrow rushed off towards the bleeding person.

"Who sent you to kill Bruce Wayne."

"Do you honestly think I would tell you that. Nighthawk slowly reached back and gripped his dagger. Hopefully he would be able to kill Wayne without to much trouble. But then again, this is _the goddamn batman_ for crying out loud.

"Batman! It's Oliver!" Nighthawk glanced over towards where Sparrow was applying pressure to the now named billionaire lying on the floor. He cast a quick glance at the other person on the floor to make sure that they were still unconscious before returning his attention to batman.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Who sent you to kill Bruce Wayne!" Nighthawk smirked knowingly before giving a reply

"Let me ask you a question instead. If I kill Bruce Wayne, does batman die too?" Dick only barely registered the shock on the man's masked face before he had jumped forward with his knife. The blade struck batman across the face before Nighthawk reared back and kicked him hard in the gut. Batman only stumbled slightly before he was fighting back vigorously. _Maybe killing Wayne will be a little harder then I thought._ Nighthawk continued to block each of the oncoming swings and kicks and returned them all with a stab of his knife. Dick was dodging away from the man's kick when suddenly, he found himself on the floor. Quickly, Nighthawk rolled over and sprang up a few feet away from the bat. He briefly ran a hand under his now bleeding nose before looking at the bat incredulously.

"You could have broken my nose!" His statement was rewarded with a confused look from the bat and after letting out a cackle, Nighthawk flung himself back into battle. As batman swung at him again, he jumped up and grabbed onto the man's arm before using it to launch his feet into batman so face. Both fighters went to the ground and Dick quickly straddled the vigilante and placed his dagger against the man's neck.

"Now, before I kill you, do you have any last messages to any loved ones? Either as Bruce Wayne or batman I don't care. I'll deliver them later."

"You don't have to do this." Whatever response Nighthawk had expected, it hadn't been this one and he felt a sudden rush of hot anger run through him at batmans and words.

"It's too late for that Wayne. You can't play the innocent card with me." He growled

"It's never too late. We can help you." Nighthawk glared at him in anger and punched him in the face with his free hand

"If you wanted to help me than you could have done it years ago. Now do you have any last messages before I slice your throat open." The man underneath him stayed quiet and Nighthawk moved to kill him only to be hit with something hard on the back of his head. Oh crap. Nighthawk stumbled off of batman and managed to turn around to see Sparrow holding a metal bar and helping his target off the floor. _Man I am so dead when I get back to headquarters_. Nighthawk stumbled a little more as he attempted to get into a fighting stance and was equally disappointed and panicked when he realized that he archer was no longer on the floor. As he went to turn around, another object him on the head and the world swam black as he hit the ground. Nighthawk could briefly catch something being said about two hits to the head being bad but he was already on his way to unconsciousness and within a few moments, the world faded to black.

 **So this chapter is shorter than others and, in my opinion, not as good because it is kind of just a bridging chapter for the next one. If anyone has any tips on how to write better fighting scenes then I will accept them gladly because I am terrible at it but anyway, hopefully you caught my little hint about Dicks memory but if not then no worries as everything about that particular subject will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review and ask any questions you may have, I will answer them in the next update, or, more likely, by pm-ing you.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks you for your patience during my period of inactivity. Life, as we all know, can be…...hectic. Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews and to answer a question, No, Dick doesn't know that Avis is his sister and you will find out why in this chapter and the next. Over the next few days, I am going to be fixing grammar mistakes and yada yada for the past few chapters. Anyway, on to the story!**

 _Previously:_

 _Nighthawk could briefly catch something being said about two hits to the head being bad but he was already on his way to unconsciousness and within a few moments, the world faded to black._

"Avis you need to sleep." Bruce's voice startled her and Avis looked at him blankly

"Why, I'm not the one who almost died." Bruce sighed and Avis felt her face heat up with anger. Looking back over at the hospital bed she grimaced when she saw the state of Oliver. She knew he was going to be alright but the thought that he had almost died still jarred her. She still couldn't believe how close she'd come to losing her father and her uncle figure. Avis could feel Bruce watching her and knew that he wasn't going to leave unless she agreed to get some sleep. Letting out a loud sigh, Avis turned her green eyes upon Bruce and stared at him for a moment.

"If I go to bed, will you pro,sir to wake me as soon as ever Oliver or...the other one wakes up?" Avis refused to look at the unconscious form located in the hospital bed across from Ollie's. A long silence passed before,

"Yes. I will wake you." Nodding with satisfaction Avis marched over towards the stairs and entered the manor. She moved through the mansion without actually comprehending anything until she reached her room and realized that she was _exhausted._ Flopping onto her king sized bed, Avis found herself drifting off to sleep much faster than she expected.

******LINE BREAKY******

Weightlessness (Wow that's a weird looking word). That was what he noticed first. He felt like he was floating, or he did until he started dreaming anyway. Dick had been unconscious plenty of times and so he knew, subconsciously anyway, that he wasn't going to remember any of this when he woke up. It made him sad kind of but on another level, he was also thankful since most of his dreams are filled with faceless people and blood. One dream in particular was recurring and came often enough that he could describe the whole thing in vivid detail. Well almost vivid detail. There were things missing, almost like they were being blocked from his mind, but it's not like he _needed_ the missing details. He just….wanted them. Badly. Oh well, doesn't do him any good to think about it so he might as well just stop thinking for awhile. See what happens.

 _Circus music played loudly over the brightly lit tents and stands. The smell of popcorn floating in the air and the sound of animals sounding in the background. It was near twilight and colors of the dying sun were casting long fingers out into the ever growing darkness of the night. A slight breeze ruffled the flags and tent flaps as it moved through the grounds. A young boy with black hair and wearing a leotard expertly weaved through the shrinking crowd of bystanders until he made it to a trailer with a very large stylized G painted in bright colors on the side. The child stopped briefly and looked at the sky before moving to open the door. He was met by a rush of warm air and the smell of fresh baked snickerdoodles. A young woman was standing next to the small built in oven and turned at the sound of the door._

" _Ei bine, salut pic Birdy! ce ai mai făcut între timp?" (Well hello little birdy! What have you been up to?)_

" _Mama am mers din nou Zítka! Lena a spus că trebuie să fiu persoana ei favorită în lume!" (Mama I rode Zitka again! Lena said I must be her favorite person in the world!)_

 _The women laughed and the child ran over and gave her a hug before running out again and searching for his father._

" _nu ramane la mult timp Richard!" (Don't stay out too long Richard!) The women called after him. Richard turned around and waved in acknowledgment before running off again. As he rounded the corner of one of the tents, he ran straight into a girl with blond hair._

" _hei ceas unde mergi!" (Hey watch where you're going!) Richard shook himself off and pulled the girl up next to him_

" _sis rău" (sorry sis)_

" _este în regulă, în cazul în care ai fost mergi oricum?" (It's okay, where were you going anyway?)_

" _Haide! Trebuie să găsesc tată." (Come on! I have to find dad.)_

" _Bone." The two kids set off again and moved quickly through the tents and popcorn stands as they searched for their father. The night wore on and slowly the kids grew tired before returning back to their own trailer._

 _*****_ LINEBREAK THING*****

Dick grew aware of his surroundings and was immensely surprised to realize that he didn't know where he was. Opening His eyes slowly, he scanned his surroundings paused on e hospital bed across from him before continuing on and eventually settling on the door at could only lead out. As he moved to sit up, he was even more shocked to notice that he was, one, in his nighthawk uniform, and two, handcuffed to the hospital bed. Immediately, everything came rushing back from the night before and Nighthawk winced at the realization that he had failed his mission. _Master is so going to kill me._ Nighthawk attempted to sit up again but quickly gave up on that idea when his head screamed in protest. He was suddenly, and painfully, reminded that he had taken two major hits to the head and instantly regretted his movements. Dropping his head back onto the pillow, he realized he was going to have to wait for someone to come into the room before he could escape. Letting out a sigh, nighthawk closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing the pain to the back of his mind. However, once that was completed, he didn't have anything else to distract him from his dream. He actually remembered is one. And it was so terrible. He still felt deep claws of sadness ripping at his heart however when he thought of the memory and its faceless characters. Sure, he could remember their hair color and the way their voices sounded but he couldn't remember their face. Not their eyes. Not their noses. No, he couldn't remember anything. Not even their smile. He remembered people used to say his mother's smile was beautiful. Nighthawk squeezed his eyes and clenched his jaw before shoving his family and his old life to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about it. Opening his eyes, nighthawk glared at the ceiling in anger as he realized that he had allowed himself to show a moment of weakness. Letting out a sigh, Dick figured he might as well get rid of the handcuffs while he waited for the door to open. Or maybe he could hack it? He didn't see any doorknob just a scanner. Nighthawk frowned in concentration as he worked on the cuffs. He could probably hack it if he had enough time and then he wouldn't even have to worry about having a run in with whoever put him...oh...right. Batman. Well guess he should hurry then. Nighthawk activated his lock pick and quickly freed his right hand from the hospital bed before freeing his left hand. Slowly is time, Nighthawk sat up and was relieved when his head didn't start pounding. Hopping off the bed and moving to expect the door. As he inspected the door, he expected to find at some kind of hinge or panel he could take advantage of, what he did not expect was for the door to open and then to be punched in the face.

*****LINEBREAK AGAIN*****

When Bruce woke her up and said the assassin was awake, he failed to mention that he had escaped from the cuffs and would be standing right in front of the door. Of course the only sensible thing to do in that position had been to punch the guy in the face and make sure he stayed in the room. It didn't help that she was currently furious with him for almost killing her dad however, she did feel a little guilty after he landed on the ground.

"Jeez women! Does two hits to the head mean anything to you?" The masked assassin rubbed his nose before glaring at her and Avis found herself actually taking a step back. This guy's glare was on par with her mentors. Of course this fact only served to anger her further.

"Who are you?" She glared right back at and watched critically as he slowly sat up and then moved to sit back on the bed.

"What no hello?" She didn't respond to his comment and noticed how he seemed to deflate a little bit

"Fine then, names Nighthawk. What can I do for you?"

"Who hired you to kill Bruce Wayne?" Nighthawk looked slightly confused before he burst out laughing. Avis would be lying if she wasn't taken aback by his response.

"You think someone hired me?! Oh wow some detective you guys are!" Avis narrowed his eyes as his laughter subsided and found herself genuinely curious as to what he was talking about but also angry because he had just insulted her.

"What do you mean 'we honk someone hired you'?"

"Uh let's just say this was assigned by my master not some random hoodlum. Yeah don't hire to kill the big guns."

"So you are a mercenary." Avis smirked proudly at having figured out his job title but felt it waver when she saw his own smirk mirroring hers.

"No, I'm not a mercenary and you are not a good detective." Avis glared at him again. If he wasn't a mercenary and had master then he was most likely part of one of the villain leagues. Gotham had a few but she was willing to bet he was a shadow. You know, if he wasn't a mercenary and wasn't lying."

"Did the shadows send you to kill Bruce Wayne?"

"Ding ding ding, give the girl a prize! Any other questions Miss Silver?" Avis glared at him once again and was angered when he didn't react. Alright then, if he wasn't going to moved by her glares, she'd just have to get him worried about something else.

"No more questions just a demand."

"And what would that be?" Avis saw him smirk and felt a brief flicker of familiarity at its playfulness before shoving it away and giving her demand.

"Remove your mask." Nighthawk froze and Avis wondered if he would try and escape but was surprised when he just crossed his arms and glared at her.

"No."

"You don't have much choice in the matter Nighthawk." She glared right back and was very happy when she felt a slight breeze come from behind her.

"Batman." She acknowledged. Nighthawks gaze shifted from her to something behind her and she saw him tense briefly before glancing around the room quickly. Avis narrowed her eyes behind her mask, he was gonna try and run, she was certain of.

"Remove your mask." Batman's gravelly voice broke the silence that had fallen on the room.

"Why." Nighthawk turned his gaze fully on Batman and Avis was once again surprised to find that the assassin was glaring at batman. Batman! No one glared at batman! Except her but that wasn't the point!

"You must remove your mask so that I can check to see how sever your concussion is because there is no doubt that you have one." Avis could see the assassin thinking before he looked at her. Avis suddenly felt very defensive.

"If I take off my mask, I don't want her in here."

"Fine.

"What!" Avis yelled in protest. Batman wasn't going to let her stay?! "Batman come on! I am not leaving you with this killer!"

"Go change and go wait upstairs." Avis closed her mouth quickly and pressed her lips in a straight line before turning around and marching rebelliously back the way she came. Stupid batman and his stubborn self. She'd just have to find another way to get what she wanted. Avis smirked evilly before racing to the changing area. There is no way Batman can make her stay out of that room.

*****LINE BREAK AGAIN*****

Batman waited until his protegé had left the room before closing the door and turning his full attention on the boy in front of him.

"Remove the mask." He watched as Nighthawk hesitated before slowly bringing his hand up to his face and gently peeling of his mask. Batman was shocked when the assassin revealed to bright cerulean eyes and found himself reevaluating his first assumption at the kid's age. He couldn't be more than fourteen!

"Why are you doing this?" Batman asked. He watched as Nighthawks eyes flashed with so many different emotions before his face settled into a blank mask.

"The league took me in and trained me. In return for completing missions and side jobs, I am given a place to stay and the chance to rid Gotham of the evil lurking in its borders." Batman paused and tried to figure out what he should do with that answer. Deciding to think on it later, Batman changed the direction of the conversation and tried to throw the assassin off his game.

"If you had the chance, would you get out?" Nighthawk gaped at him before glaring suspiciously and crossing his arms.

"Why?" Batman wanted to smirk at the kid's attitude

"Let's say, hypothetically, I gave you a second chance to redeem yourself. Would you take it?" There was a long moment of silence before Nighthawk finally glanced at the ground and, in a barely audible voice, gave his reply.

"Yes." Batman was expecting more of a fight than that but he'd take what he could get. Moving over towards the assassin, Batman proceeded to check his concussion and was relieved to find that it wasn't that bad.

"Tomorrow, Sparrow is going to be spending the day with a group of teenage superheroes. All of them together make up the Justice League's covert missions group. You will go with her to the team's headquarters. If all goes well, I might consider putting you on the team. For the time being, you will stay here at the batcave with me and Sparrow. Is that understood?" Batman narrowed his eyes as he saw something flicker in Nighthawks eyes at the mention of Sparrow but brushed it off easily and was distracted by the now smiling boy in front of him.

"Sir yes sir Batman sir!" Mischief shone in the assassin's now revealed blue eyes as he gave a mock salute. _How can this kid be so happy even after becoming a trained killer?_ Batman would have to talk about his with someone else but for now, first things first.

"What is your name?"

"Dick. It's actually Richard but I prefer Dick." Batman nodded and wrote it down

"Last name?" Batman didn't notice how Dick tensed

"Just Dick." Batman looked at him

"I need you last name Dick." A tense silence once again filled the cave before Dick looked to the side and answered.

"I don't have one."

"Everybody has a last name."

"I don't." Dick glared at batman and he found himself mildly surprised

"What is your last name?"

"I can't tell you." Batman was getting annoyed.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Can't." The kid smirked at him then and Batman growled

"The only reason you couldn't tell is if you were mute which you clearly aren't so, tell. Me. Your. Last. Name." Silence once again fell and it was only broken by a loud sigh from Dick as he looked at the fooor.

"I can't tell you because I don't know, I can't remember, what my last name is."

 ** **Well that's that. Hopefully it meets your expectations and keeps you guessing. So I revealed a few things about Dick's memories hopefully you are catching on but if not, the rest will most likely be explained in the next update. Anyway, ask any questions you have and please review! I love getting your guys' thoughts about my writing. I don't even care if it's criticizing! Anyway, till next time y'all!****


	7. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is not going to be super long and I apologize for the extremely long wait. I read over my previous chapters and realized how many mistakes there are so hopefully those will be fixed in the coming week. School is super chaotic right now so I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be up.**

Bruce was furious. No furious didn't even begin to describe his feelings. He was absolutely livid. He couldn't believe that Avis had snuck into the assassin's cell against his orders! Maybe she did have a right to see him but still, he gave her orders!

"Avis you had better have a good explanation when I get down there or else." Bruce stalked into the batcave and quickly changed into his "night suit" before heading over towards the door to the assassins cell. As he swiped his hand in front of the scanner, Batman let out a breath and decided the calm approach would work best, however that changed when he saw the two people in the room. Nighthawk was sitting on the bed leaning slightly backwards and Avis was leaning over right on top of him! Two masks locked onto his and he could clearly read the alarm on both their faces before the assassin schooled his features and Avis spoke up while moving away from the boy.

"I can explain." Batman growled in response. She had better be able to explain

"Explain then why you went against my orders and entered the assassins holding cell and ended up in such a position." Batman watched as Avis squirmed slightly and was surprised when it was Nighthawk who spoke up instead.

"It wasn't her fault." Nighthawk stared directly at him and Batman couldn't help but be slightly impressed

"Explain."

"Lady Silver over there wouldn't have even entered the room if I hadn't had a…..nightmare. She woke me up since I was unable to do so myself." Batman turned his gaze to his adopted daughter who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Is this true?"

"Yeah it's true but I don't need an assassin to make excuses for me." That last part was spat with as much venom as Avis could manage and Batman watched as Nighthawk seemed to visibly deflate

"Well I'm sorry your lady ship maybe next time I'll just let you stand there like a fat guppy who can't breath."

"Enough." Both teens snapped their mouths shut and glared at each other while Batman mentally cringed. Dealing with a teenage girl was enough but now having to deal with said girl while an assassin is being kept under your house just makes it ten times worse. Especially when the assassin isn't any more mature than the girl. Giving each of them one last glare Batman spoke

"Well since you'll be leaving in an hour it doesn't make much sense for you to go back to sleep. Get ready to go. Nighthawk, I will be placing a tracker on your suit as well as a small device that will electrocute you should you leave the designated perimeter or cause serious harm to another member. You will however be able to spar with the exception of no weapons and causing serious harm to another. Avis will show you the perimeter upon arrival. Is that understood." Batman was slightly amused when Nighthawk's arm once again moved into a salut.

"Yes sir! Batman sir!"

"Meet me in the main cave in 10 minutes. The lock is disabled for now so don't worry about that. Avis, go change into a new suit."

"Yes sir." Avis slid glumly out of the room and Batman took a moment to study the boy in front of him

"I hope this works out."

"Me too." Nighthawk's gaze shifted to the floor "Me too."

******TIME JUMP! ONE HOUR LATER******

Nighthawk couldn't help but fidget nervously in front of the zeta tube things. Batman had briefed him on the members of the team and Avis had added social interactions between everyone as well so he knew who was with who. Although he has to admit that he was a little confused by the name Artemis. He was hopeful at first but then Batman and Avis had said she was Green Arrow's niece and that Hope had dissolved into a deep feeling of sadness. Oh well, maybe he'd get to see her before he died. Hopefully.

"Here we go." Nighthawk glanced over at Sparrow and was about to reply when the only thing he could see was gold light. He had a split second of panic and then the feeling of weightlessness before landing on something solid. It took him a moment to realize that he had his eyes shut and he quickly opened them before Sparrow could notice. However, the sight that greeted him was not what he expected. Standing directly in front of him, in a semi-circle was a orange haired teen, a girl with green skin and red hair, an atlantean, a giant wolf, and a very strong, angry looking teen.

"Um hey there." He waved cautiously and was relieved when the girl, Miss Martian, waved back.

"Hi! I'm Miss Martian but you can call me M'gann or Megan! Welcome to the cave! Batman said we might be getting a new teammate but he didn't tell us much about you."

"Megan, this is Nighthawk, he won't be staying long." Nighthawk was slightly hurt by Sparrow's cold tone but then again, he did try to kill her father "Nighthawk this is Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and Wolf." Flash boy and aqualad waved in greeting but Superboy and Wolf just growled.

"Okay now that we got that out of the way, I was told I'd be getting a tour?" M'gann's face visibly brightened and she took his hand excitedly before leading him quickly out of the room and babbling about the structure of the cave. The rest of the team followed slowly while Sparrow talked quietly with Aqualad. The tour lasted about 20 minutes and ended at the back door where Megan gave a dramatic sweep of her arms

"So what do you think?" She asked him

"It seems…..homey?" He responded lamely, truth was, he was actually depressed by the huge structure they had to live in and call home.

"Hey do you guys wanna go down to the beach?" Nighthawk turned his attention to Kid Flash and smiled at the idea of swimming in the ocean but one look at Sparrow clearly told him that the ocean was not in the designated perimeter.

"Maybe later, Artemis is gonna be here soon and I'm sure she'd want to meet Nighthawk. Let's just go watch a movie and make cookies till she gets here." The team seemed to agree with Sparrow's suggestion and everyone headed back inside. Nighthawk cast one last look at the ocean before following the rest of the teens inside.

"So what'd you do to get on Sparrow's bad side?"

"What?" Nighthawk turned his attention to the speedster who was walking next to him

"You heard me, Sparrows seems to have some sort of grudge against you or something so what'd you do?" Nighthawk let out a chuckle before looking forward and letting the memory of the gala go through his mind

"I tried to kill her dad." He whispered eventually. Kid flash froze

"What did you say?" Nighthawk stopped walking and looked at him

"I tried to kill her dad." Bracing himself for the boy to run away, nighthawk was surprised when he instead resumed walking, be it a little farther away but still

"Oh. I guess that would definitely get you on her bad side. So what kind of movies do you like?" The sudden change of subject caught him off guard and made him stumble

"What?"

"I said what movies do you like?" Nighthawk could only stare at him

"I just admitted to trying to kill someone and you are asking me what movies I like? You aren't at all curious about why I was trying to kill him or that I could be some psycho villain?" Kid Flash gave him a strange look before shaking his head and resuming his walk

"I'm curious but I just don't care. Your past is your past and if you want to share then go ahead but otherwise, don't tell. My names Wally by the way." Nighthawk couldn't believe what he was hearing and shakily returned Wally's smile with one of his own.

"Nice to meet you Wally. We should catch up with the others before Sparrow thinks I murdered you." Wally simply nodded and sped up the pace so that they reached the living room just slightly behind the others. Nighthawk's brain was still trying to wrap around Wally's acceptance of him that he simply couldn't comprehend what he saw when he reached the living room. Everyone looked so happy. Sparrow was joking around with Aqualad while Megan and Superboy were doing something in the kitchen that involved a lot of confused questions from Superboy and laughter from the Martian. Wally quickly joined Sparrow and Aqualad in their bantering and completed the scene. A deep feeling of longing rose in Nighthawk and he quickly shoved it down. He was fine. He was a lone bird. He couldn't trust these people and they couldn't trust him. Besides, he was worthless and stupid anyway. They wouldn't want him. Nighthawk managed to slip off to a corner where he observed everyone quietly until the zeta tube thing flashed yellow and a robot voice announced the arrival of the final teammate.

Authorized: Artemis BO-6

A girl with a long blond pony tail sauntered into the cave and Nighthawk felt his heart stop. It couldn't be. They said she was green arrow's niece.

"Artemis you're here! Now we can officially start our hang out day!" Megan launched herself at the girl and hugged her tightly before Sparrow gave her a high five and the two began talking. Nighthawk could only stare at her. His emotions couldn't seem to decide what was more important and eventually decided that anger was the easiest to cope with. Slowly, Nighthawk began to approach the group of happy teens.

"Artemis, this is our new teammate! Nighthawk!" He watched as Artemis froze and turned around and his mind didn't really comprehend that he was standing right in front of her until his fist connected with her face.

"Nighthawk!"

"Artemis are you okay?!" Nighthawk felt arms grab him and put him in an armlock but he couldn't care less. His gaze was focused on the blond girl in front of him. She had gotten up and he could clearly see the emotions running through her eyes. Surprise, anger, guilt, sadness, fear. He couldn't stand it and suddenly all the anger left him and he was left with the feeling of betrayal.

"What the heck was that!" Sparrow yelled at him. Artemis responded instead

"Sparrow let go of him. I may have deserved that."

"No! I'm not letting him go! He could attack you again!" Artemis glared at the girl holding him and Nighthawk briefly noted the rest of the team looking on with silent confusion and surprise.

"Sparrow I promise, he won't hurt me." After a few more second of glaring, Sparrow grunted and let go slowly

"If you hurt her I will kill you." She whispered in his ear. Nighthawk's focus was still centered on Artemis but his brain registered the words and he turned his head to glare at her

"I'm not going to hurt her." He spat, Sparrow just glared in response

"Nighthawk." His attention immediately snapped back to the blond and he couldn't help the joy and sadness that swamped him. That added to the confusion of seeing the team interact and Wally simply accepting him, Nighthawk could only stare at her and do nothing as he felt a drop of water run down his face. He saw the moment Artemis registered the tear and willingly accepted the hug that immediately followed. He didn't even care that the stupid mini heroes were watching. He had just got his sister back. After not knowing if she was actually alive, he couldn't help it.

"Shh it's okay I'm here. I'm okay. It's okay." Nighthawk let her voice soothe him and eventually managed to collect himself. When he was finally able to meet her eyes, he couldn't help but smile brightly.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." They both let out strangled laughs before hugging once more and then turning to face the now very confused team. Rather than talk to them, Artemis lead the confused boy to the couch and they sat on it together. Nighthawk leaned on her shoulder and she drug her hands through his soft hair. NIghthawk let the motion calm him more and felt himself growing tired. After the complete emotional overload of today, he realized just how exhausted he really was and so, without any further thought, he gave in to the temptation of sleep and let Artemis' steady hands lull him into oblivion.

******POV CHANGE-ARTEMIS******

Artemis felt the moment that Nighthawk fell asleep and decided that she should probably acknowledge the rest of her team that was standing there with the most hilarious looks on their faces. Glancing back down, she couldn't help the guilt that rose inside her. A sigh escaped from her mouth and she looked back towards her friends.

"I'm sure you all have questions but-"

"What the heck was that!" Wally interrupted and was violently shushed by a glaring Artemis

"Wally! As I was going to say before, Hawk fell asleep so keep the volume down." Artemis glared at each of her teammates until she received nods of confirmation from each one "Now, who want to ask the first question?" Wally's hand shot up and Artemis internally groaned before nodding at him

"How does he know you?"

"So you all know he's an assassin for the League of Shadows right? And you all know that my family is involved with that group?" Artemis paused when she saw the shock spreading on their faces "Uh so maybe you didn't know he was an assassin but that's beside the point. As I was saying, I was trained for a time with my sister and a boy we met, his name was Nighthawk. We became inseparable and did everything together, aside from missions. Hawk was like our little brother and he was always able to cheer us up when we'd get upset. On his 9th birthday, we made a promise that if one of us got out, we'd send word and try to help the others. I got out but I didn't send word. My sister assumed I was with the heroes but I guess Nighthawk believed Cheshire was lying to him when she said that."

"Is that why he punched you?" Connor's voice snapped Artemis out of her memories and back into reality

"Yeah. That's also why I deserved it. Any more questions?"

"Currently? No." Wally said

"Artemis?"

"Yes Sparrow?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" The rest of the team looked confused again and Artemis gave a wary glance towards the resident bat.

"Sure but I'm not leaving the couch so…." She left the end of her sentence unsaid and the rest of the team reluctantly left the room. "What's up?"

"Artemis is your sister's name Jade?" Artemis could feel herself tense

"Why?"

"When the assas...Nighthawk was in the batcave, he had a nightmare and was calling for someone named Jade."

 **And that's it! Sorry for the completely out of character assassin. Please leave a review as they really make my day. Until the next chapter.**


End file.
